Death Date
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Suhu di dalam gedung sekolah mendadak tinggi! Kejadian itu pun dimulai tanpa bisa dicegah. Akankah tragedi masa lalu terulang kembali? Tragedy/Mystery/Horror/Romance/Family/friendship. SasoSakuSasu [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Death Date**

**Author : Vinnino Fernand**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery, Horror, Friendship, Romance, Family, Action**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warning : AU, Semi-OOC, Chara-Death**

**Happy reading...**

**Death Date**

_**Prolog**_

Tap... tap... tap...

Derap langkah seorang pemuda berambut hitam menggaung di sepanjang koridor, menimbulkan kesan memilukan daripadanya. Ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan keringat yang mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan, seragamnya telah basah oleh keringatnya itu. Rasa lelah bukan lagi penghalang baginya, meski lututnya sesekali gemetar. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah berlari sejauh-jauhnya, entah kemana. Sekali lagi pemuda itu mendesis, terengah-rengah, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti. Ia melirik ke pundaknya, pada sepasang lengan yang melingkar di sana.

"Aku harus kuat!" desahnya.

Pemuda itu meneruskan larinya, meski punggungnya terasa berat dan kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Tapi semua ia lakukan demi seseorang, seseorang yang kini menambah beban di punggung, seseorang yang kini dibawanya untuk ia selamatkan. Sampai ia benar-benar sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan yang dipikirnya cukup aman. Dengan cepat ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Pemuda itu bersandar di dinding kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya. Namun sebelumnya, ia menyandarkan pemuda yang dibawanya di sampingnya.

"Sasori..." gumam pemuda berambut hitam itu kepada pemuda di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Itachi..."

Pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Itachi itu pun tersenyum, senang melihat temannya sudah sadar.

"Sasori, kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengangguk lemah.

Itachi meraih ponsel di sakunya, namun raut wajahnya berubah kecewa setelah melirik layar ponselnya itu.

"Sial! Tidak ada jaringan sama sekali!"

Itachi memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, meski rasa lelah masih menahan dirinya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela di depannya, kemudian berusaha membukanya, meski usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi!" gertaknya. "Seseorang! Siapa saja! Tolong kami di sini,"

Gema teriakannya memenuhi seisi ruangan, sebelum akhirnya ponselnya bergetar.

Ia menatap layar ponselnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Meski masih heran kenapa ponselnya bisa dihubungi _lantaran tidak ada sinyal, namun pemuda itu tetap menjawab ponselnya, berharap bisa mendapatkan pertolongan dari sana.

"Halo! Siapa! Bisakah kau menolong kami!"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, menunggu jawaban dari ponselnya itu. Namun kemudian, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya gemetar sampai tak terasa ponselnya meluncur ke lantai tiba-tiba. Ia jatuh, terduduk di atas lantai putih ruangan itu.

"Itachi, ada apa?" tanya Sasori yang kini sudah mulai membaik. Ia berdiri menghampiri sahabatnya. "Siapa yang meneleponmu? Dan apa yang telah dikataknnya?"

Itachi menatap lantai putih itu dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu... aku tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja menelepon. Tapi, ia menunjukkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari sini."

Sasori menghembuskan napas lega, tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena sesaat kemudian Itachi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi bayaran untuk bisa keluar dari sini sangat besar," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Salah satu dari kita berdua harus mengorbankan nyawanya."

Sasori tercekat. Ia mematung tiba-tiba.

"Ha-harus mengorbankan nyawa?" ulang Sasori yang masih tak percaya. "Jangan bodoh! Kita akan keluar dari gedung sekolah ini bersama-sama. Bukankah kita ini teman, Hah!"

Itachi masih terdiam,sebelum kemudian ia terkejut karena Sasori menarik kerah seragamnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini. Meskipun semua ini sangat aneh, tapi itu tidak akan membuat salah satu dari kita harus mati, bukan! Jawab aku, Itachi!"

Itachi menepis cengkeraman temannya itu, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. " Salah satu dari kita memang harus mati menyusul teman-teman dan guru-guru kita yang lain. Ini adalah satu-satunya jalan."

"Kenapa? Daripada melakukan itu, lebih baik menunggu saja di sini. Kita berharap saja seseorang datang dan menyelamatkan kita."

Itachi menggeleng lagi, "Tidak. Salah satu di antara kita memang harus ada yang berkorban, karena kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu lagi.

Sasori melebarkan pupil merahnya, "M-maksudmu?"

Cahaya _onyx_ Itcahi meredup, "Gedung sekolah ini sebentar lagi akan meledak."

**TBC**

**Pasti semua pada bingung apa inti ceritanya? Yup... tentu saja! Ini kan cuma prolog. Terus mana SasuSaku-nya? Tenang saja. Di chap. 2 SasuSaku akan segera muncul kok. Prolog ini bisa dibilang **_**flashback**_** gitu...**

**Sebelumnya ada yang tau Vinn dapat inspirasi dari mana? Ada yang tau sama komik "Di[e]ce"? Nah! Vinn dapat ide setelah ngebaca komik itu. Coba deh baca komiknya, bagus lho! *promo***

**Terakhir, Vinn sebenarnya masih agak bingung mau ngelanjutin **_**fic**_** ini pake **_**genre**_** apa. Apa sebaiknya dilanjutkan sama **_**romance, friendship, family, **_**atau yang lain? Mohon **_**review**_** nya...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak! Tidaaaakkk!"

Sasori tergelonjak bangun dan membuka matanya. Disekanya keringat yang bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengatur tempo napasnya kembali yang terengah-rengah.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya.

Ia kemudian melirik jam _weaker_-nya yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Masih jam lima, pikirnya setelah melihat angka di jam _weaker_-nya itu.

Meski ia tahu saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun_dibandingkan dengan waktu bangun Sasori yang biasanya_, Sasori tetap menerjang selimutnya kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mimpi buruk yang baru saja didapatinya benar-benar membuatnya tidak dapat melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Sasori memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangannya kemudian menuju kamar kecil yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Ia mencuci muka sebelum kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar karena mendengar sesuatu.

**Death Date**

_**Part 1**_

Sasori berjalan menuju sumber suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari dapur rumah itu. Di dapatinya ruangan itu tengah berantakan dengan beragam pernak-pernik berserakan di sana sini. Meja makan ruangan itu yang seharusnya berwarna cokelat kini berubah warna karena di atasnya berserakan tepung dan adonan lainnya. Di dekat sana, berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang sudah dikenalnya. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ketika menyadari keberadaan Sasori yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, Sakura?" tanya Sasori, seakan-akan menginterogasi.

Sasori mengamati wajah gadis itu yang menurutnya hampir sama berantakannya dengan ruangan itu. Wajah cantik dan celemek bercorak bunga sakura yang dikenakannya penuh dengan tepung dan noda adonan, menimbulkan kesan menyeramkan bagi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Sasori terus menatap gadis yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori sebelum akhirnya Sasori kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Ngg... i-itu..."

Sakura terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas keras-keras layaknya seseorang yang sudah menyerah.

"Apa boleh buat. Karena _Oniisan_ sudah memergokiku, terpaksa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan kue ulang tahun untukmu. Tapi ternyata aku gagal karena kau sudah bangun sebelum kuenya jadi," jelas Sakura.

"Kue ulang tahun? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Uhh... Masa kau lupa. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun kita, _baka-Oniisan_!" ujar Sakura geram.

"Heh... Jadi hari ini tanggal dua puluh delapan Februari?" tanya Sasori, memastikan lagi.

"U-um!" Sakura mengangguk.

Sasori tersenyum tipis seraya mengacak-acak rambut merah muda berantakan Sakura.

"Hn... Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Sasori meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

**-o0o-**

Pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Haruno Sakura telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang kini duduk di kelas sebelas itu berlari-lari kecil menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana telah menunggu ayahnya dan kakak sepupunya, Sasori. Kelihatannya ayahnya sudah siap dengan kemeja birunya untuk berangkat bekerja. Sasori juga tampak rapi dengan kaos putih dan celana _jeans_ biru yang ia kenakan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya kepada kedua orang pria berambut merah yang tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan itu.

"Selamat pagi," balas kepala keluarga Haruno itu, "...dan selamat ulang tahun juga, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, _Otousan_."

Sakura yang sejak kecil hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya sejak kematian ibunya sejak kecil itu hari ini tepat berusia tujuh belas tahun. Selain itu, hari ini juga merupakan hari ulang tahun Sasori, kakak sepupu Sakura. Ia tinggal di rumah Sakura sejak seminggu lalu karena orang tuanya pindah ke luar kota, sedangkan ia harus tetap kuliah di Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo.

"Umm... Ba-bagaimana dengan kuenya? Enak?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu ketika menyadari ayah dan kakak sepupunya itu tengah menikmati kue buatannya tadi pagi.

"Hn. Lumayan, untuk ukuran monster berjidat lebar sepertimu," komentar Sasori yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan injakan kaki dari adik sepupunya itu. Sasori hanya meringis.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Muka Bayi!"

"Apa kau bilang, Jidat Lebar!"

"Sudah-sudah," akhirnya Ayah Sakura berbicara setelah melihat kelakuan anak dan keponakannya itu. "Kue bikinan Sakura-_chan_ enak, kok?"

Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih untuk kuenya, Sakura," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Umm... Selamat ulang tahun, _Oniisan_,"

"Hn. Kau juga, Selamat ulang tahun," balas Sasori.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, kemudian ia langsung menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia beranjak kemudian karena harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Sakura," panggil ayahnya yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Hari ini Sasori-_kun_ tidak kuliah, _kan_? Jadi biar dia yang mengantarmu ke sekolah. Kau tidak keberatan _kan_, Sasori-_kun_?"

"Hn."

**-o0o-**

"Terima kasih _Oniisan_, sudah mengantarku ke sekolah," ucap Sakura setelah ia turun dari boncengan sepeda Sasori.

"Hn. Cepat, sana! Nanti kau terlambat."

"Iya,"

"Sakura_-chan_!" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di dekat gerbang masuk gedung sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berlari kecil ke arahnya dan mereka memasuki gedung sekolah bersama-sama. Sementara itu, Sasori masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia masih memandangi gedung sekolah dengan tatapan pilu. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

**-o0o-**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap Yamanaka Ino, sahabat baik Sakura yang baru saja memasuki gedung sekolah bersamanya.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ino,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih pemuda tampan yang mengantarmu tadi, Sakura-_chan_?" lanjut Ino kemudian dengan agak berbisik.

"Sasori-_Niisan_ maksudmu? Dia sepupuku yang sejak seminggu yang lalu tinggal di rumahku. Memangnya kenapa?".

"Tidak-tidak," Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Hanya saja menurutku kau cocok dengannya."

"Apa!?" sahut Sakura terlonjak kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat menyadari siswa-siswi lain memperhatikannya.

"Tuh _kan_, responmu cepat. Berarti sesuai dugaanku, kau menyukainya. Hihi..." ejek Ino. Sakura hanya menatapnya jengkel.

Tak lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya Sakura dan Ino sampai di kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai dua. Namun, Sakura langsung dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang memberikan hadiah. Sakura menyalami mereka satu per satu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu, Sakura duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di dekat kaca jendela di sudut kelas paling belakang. Teman-temannya juga sudah menapaki tempat mereka masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya guru yang mengajar di pagi itu pun datang.

**-o0o-**

Bel bertanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Siswa-siswi SMA Konoha berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga Sakura. Setelah Ino lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas, Sakura berniat melakukan hal yang sama sebelum akhirnya seseorang datang menghampiri bangkunya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saat menyadari pemuda pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatapnya. Sakura memang sudah menyukai Sakuke sejak kelas sepuluh dulu, namun memang sudah kebiasaan pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ itu mengabaikan siapa saja gadis di sekolah yang menyukaiya_lantaran karena hampir semua gadis di SMA Konoha menyukainya_. Namun, sejak memasuki kelas sebelas, ia mulai membuka perasaannya untuk Sakura. Entah kenapa menurut pandangannya Sakura berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang hanya sekedar menyukainya dari ketampanan dan kekayaannya saja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," kata Sasuke datar.

"Te-terima kasih,"

Seketika Sakura sudah merasa terbang ke langit. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting itu mengucapkan selamat ke padanya. Terlebih lagi, pemuda itu ternyata ingat dengan hari jadinya. Apakah itu bertanda Sasuke memperhatikannya?

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kado kepada Sakura. Sakura masih termangu. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Hanya ada beberapa teman sekelasnya dan itu pun gerombolan _fans _Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"U-untukku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Kau pikir untuk orang lain?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Erm... bu-bukan. A-aku... terima kasih,"

Sakura semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia mengambil kado berbungkus merah itu kemudian menyimpannya langsung ke dalam tasnya, di mana kado-kado yang lain hanya dimasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Kau mau pergi?" ajak Sasuke.

"Umm..." angguk Sakura.

**-o0o-**

"Gawat! Aku telat masuk kelas. Apalagi sekarang jam pelajarannya Anko-_sensei_," ujar Sakura panik ditengah perjalanannya yang tergesa-gesa melewati koridor menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya berjalan santai tidak terlihat panik sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti.

"Sakura, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh?"

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa suhu di sini terasa lebih panas?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Itu kan biasa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan dari tadi berjalan tergesa-gesa, makanya terasa panas,"

"Tidak. Lihat ini!" sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk alat pengukur suhu di dinding sekolah. "Suhunya mencapai lima puluh derajat,"

Sakura agak sedikit kaget. "I-iya juga, tubuhku benar-benar terasa terbakar sekarang,"

Sakura menyapu keringatnya yang bercucuran.

_Perhatian kepada seluruh yang ada di gedung sekolah, diharapkan untuk segera keluar karena gedung ini akan meledak dua jam lagi._

Pengumuman yang baru saja bergema mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mengumumkan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu berasal dari ruang OSIS. Ayo cepat kita keluar dari gedung sekolah ini!" sahut Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Sakura dan berlari secepat mungkin. Sakura hanya menurut saja.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang siswa tampak berdiri di depan mereka seperti sedang menghadang. Seorang laki-laki berambut jingga jabrik dan empat orang temannya tampak berjalan dengan langkah tertatih-tatih mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Itu Naruto dan yang lainnya, tapi kenapa mereka terlihat aneh?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya heran.

"Kau tetap di belakangku, aku akan menghadapi mereka."

"Eh? K-kenapa? Mereka _kan_ teman-teman kita."

"Sekarang mereka bukan teman kita lagi. Mereka sekarang adalah musuh kita yang akan menghabisi kita."

Sasuke maju dan berdiri di hadapan lima orang penghadang itu.

"GHAAAAAAAAA..." salah satu dari mereka menyerang Sasuke dengan cakarnya yang panjang.

"Awas, Sasuke-_kun_!"

**TBC**

**Baru update. Gomen...**

**Rencananya fic ini mau Vinn discontinued aja, tapi entah kenapa jadi kepikiran pengen ngelanjutin.**

**Sebenarnya Vinn sendiri bingung ini mask kategori apa. bahkan chara utamanya aja gak jelas. Sakura sama Sasuke atau Sakura sama Sasori? -_-**

**Yang masih mau nge-reviews, mohon keikhlasannya... **


End file.
